Let The Rain Fall
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: After the loss of another member of the Organization, Demyx is feeling depressed. When the last person he wants to see shows up at his door, all he wants to do is forget. AkuDemy, Implied Akuroku/Zemyx, Implied Death, Oneshot


Let The Rain Fall

­­­

* * *

This is a request/cowrite between me and my bestest best cousin, Joker5253. The request comes from my twin, who after watching me play KH2, and watching Demy's "Run away" scene, couldn't stop laughing. Then she asked, doesn't he get serious at all? So we were talking with our cousin, who mentioned isn't it odd that Vexen and Demyx are both blond with light eyes and similar powers? It's like they could be family. All this combined with the fact that I haven't written a good bit of smut it a while, this is what I come up with. Everyone one enjoy this VIII/IX oneshot!

* * *

Nimble fingers dance about mindlessly over the taught strings as I sit there, staring out into the darkness of the sky. Why am I feeling this way? I am supposed to have no feelings, no emotion. How come this is affecting me so much then?

As if to answer the call of my lament, rain drops begin to fall from the cloudy sky, each one making no noise as it hit the pavement, only to be covered by the next one. I play a nameless tune, but the respite that I normally get from playing escapes me today.

He's gone. Killed off by one of our own. Honestly, I can't say that I am surprised that it happened. I just didn't expect it to have been so soon. But for him to go in such a cliché manner, it almost frightens me as to my fate here. Am I safe from harms way? Is my destiny to be the same as his? Will I be next?

"_Don't worry about it." _They told me, only to find out that the keyblade brat finished Larxene off shortly afterwards. Not that I will miss that stuck up bitch and her crazy antics, but she still was one of us. But if you ask me, she got exactly what she deserved, no more, no less.

But that brings my thoughts back to my lamenting. Did he deserve it? He wasn't the best fighter, and his choices weren't always the best, but it was who he was. And I miss him already.

The castle is oddly quiet right now, maybe everyone is trying to cope with the latest losses of our friends, our colleagues, and the deeper relationships that have be formed here. I notice for the first time that my fingers have stopped strumming, and I too am contributing to the silence. The rain drops have also stopped falling, and it is in this silence that I hear footsteps in the hallway. I pray to whatever deity might look over the empty vessels of this world that they are not looking for me, so I can continue to wallow in my sorrow by myself. But alas, having no heart or no emotions, I guess that it includes having no faith, or no god to look over you.

"Demyx? Are you in there?" a familiar voice calls, and it is the last voice that I want to hear ever again. He's the reason why I am feeling this way! It is entirely his fault! I try and calm the rising anger inside of me, using everything that I have in order to keep quiet, I don't want or need to see him right now, when I am feeling this way. It is too soon. I can't be held responsible for my actions if he were to enter.

"Yo, Demyx! You gotta let me in! I really need to talk to you, man!"

"Go away." I whisper, not wanting him to hear me, but feeling the need to verbally answer. The pounding on my door continues, the shouting as well, but I just can't find it in myself to even look at him right now. After all, it was all him fault anyway. He is the reason why I would never be able to have that small piece of my original self ever again.

"I just need to explain. Please, just hear me out if nothing else." The sound of his voice is so pitiful, and I go over all of my options in my head. I can let him in and listen to his lame excuses then forget that he even exists, or I can just ignore him all together and have to deal with him until one of us meets our inevitable end. Neither option seems very inviting, but I really can't see any other option. "Demyx. Please?" the sound of his voice is pathetic, and it strikes a cord deep within my body. I've only heard that tone in his voice once before, right after _he_ left. I let out a deep sigh and pull myself off my chair.

Against my better judgement, I cross the room to the door. He's still pounding away on it, and it almost makes me believe that he is feeling some remorse, and then I remember exactly what we are. Running an ungloved hand through my hair, I contemplate my actions one last time, before opening the door.

"Demyx, man, you have got to hear me out, dude. It's nothing like what it seems like." The redhead in front of me is pleading to closed ears, and still going against my better judgement; I step away from the door and allow him to follow me into the small room.

"Axel, you do realize how little I want to see you right now, right?" I question in all honesty, looking at his face and searching for unspoken emotions in vain.

"I was being controlled. The mutinies in this place extent far deeper beyond Marluxia trying to over throw the Superior. They want all of our alliances broken. After Roxy left, both the Superior and Number XI noticed we have all formed ties. They want to eliminate all those ties. So Marly has found a way to control our minds in times of weakness." Axel begins to pace in front of me, while I try to figure out exactly what he is trying to say. "He uses Naminé to rearrange our memories I think."

"What do you mean, they want all of our alliances broken?" that single statement was the one thing that caught my attention the most.

Axel sighs before sitting, well sprawling on the floor in a move that I know means irritation. He begins using his gloved fingers to rub circles over the two triangle tattoos under his eyes. "Haven't you realized how little you have seen of Zexion lately? They want us all to become lonely again, questioning things, then Marluxia will jump in, change around our memories; offer us loyalty, and Poof! Instant alliance. That's why he sent me to do it. He knows that you and I are close. And Marly knew of your ties to Number IV as well, so he figured he'd kill two birds with one stone." For an excitable pyro, Axel can sure be serious about things when he wants or needs to be.

"So he wanted me to get mad and break my ties with you?" I sum up.

He nods in reply. "Yup. He was able to use my sorrow of Roxy leaving and got Naminé to mess with my head, and turned my anger towards Vexen. All I could think about when I was fighting him was that he was the one that was responsible for Roxy leaving, even though I know that it is not true. My thoughts just got all muddled and shit, I didn't know exactly what happened until after it all had been done. Dem, you have got to believe me when I say that I am sorry."

My mouth slides slightly agape as I take in how serious Axel sounds, as well as the complete sincerity in his voice. And after hearing so many other types of tones, this is a surprise. Can it be that even though we can only feel the echoes of feelings, that we have both been able to recreate the feelings of friendship? A bond that just might be stronger than any manipulations that we may experience at the hands of this ridiculous organization. That thought throws me back into my memories, a thought that I had long put away into the depths of my mind, returning with so little effort.

"_So, another strong willed Nobody. I see. And what is his true name, Vexen?" The name is strange, and so is the voice speaking. I feel odd, somewhat empty, but so full I feel ready to burst. A sensation is running through my veins, roaring so loud, I can barely concentrate on the conversation going on above me._

"_Myde." That voice! I would recognize that voice anywhere! I finally found him, he's not dead. But the expected flood of joy never comes._

"_Very well. From now on, he shall be our ninth member, Demyx. The Melodious Nocturne." The first voice starts to speak again, and for the first time in what feels like days, I feel the foggy haze lift from my mind._

"_Superior, I think that you should know that he is…" the familiar voice comes in once again, and I want to jump out to greet it, but it is almost immediately cut off. _

"_I am aware of your ties to him Number IV. Therefore, Number VIII will be taking care of him until he is ready to handle things by himself."_

_A small sound like the snap of fingers is heard, and moments later, I feel the pressure in the atmosphere around me change drastically._

"_Yes, Superior? You called?" A third voice is added to the conversation, time the voice sounds much younger than the other two. _

"_Take Demyx through the New Recruit Training. He has control over Water, but being of opposing elements shouldn't hinder your training. And your Assassins will do well against his Dancers." The voice is harsh and commanding, and I can tell why everyone is calling him Superior._

"_If he controls water, wouldn't it be better for Vexen to train him?" the newest voice questions._

"_No, Number IV has a project to be working on and requires no distractions. They are to have no contact. Now, you are dismissed Number VIII." _

"Demyx?" a voice cuts through my memory, pulling me out of my past.

"It's alright, Axel, I'll get over it. But what should we do about Marluxia?" I answer, giving the redhead the answer that I hope that he is looking for.

"Right now, you are just going to let me make it up to you. You have lost not one, but two chances to say goodbye. I feel rotten about that, Demyx." Axel wraps an arm around my shoulder, then squeezes gently.

I let out a sigh, refusing to let those emotional shadows show themselves. "Axel, I should just be glad that I got a second chance with him, no matter how brief it was. It's going to be a fact that I will have to face for the rest of my existence."

"But, Demy, I don't want you to regret anything or stuff like that." Axel's gloved fingers begin to rub small circles on my shoulders in and attempt to relieve this tension that is building in me. "I also want you to forgive me. We've both already lost too many that we hold close, I'd be really said if you didn't forgive me." He tells me with a pathetic attempt at a pout.

I let out another sigh. It seems like I have no choice. "Alright, you win. I forgive you, Axel."

"I don't believe you." Is his immediate response. "Even if we don't really have hearts or emotions, I can tell that you are lying to me, Demy. We've both lost someone that we have formed serious bonds with. I've lost Roxy, and you've lost…"

"Please, don't call him Vexen. Call him Even." I plead, unsure of why I felt the need to interrupt Axel. I just don't think that he would have liked being remembered in this form. He'd want to be thought of how he used to be.

Axel looks down at me with a small smile. Not the mischievous smirk that I am used to, but a genuine smile. "I think he would be happy with that, Dem." And with that comment, Axel pulls me close, squeezing my shoulders tightly against his larger body in a welcome gesture of kindness.

"Know what? He was never able to call me Demyx. Even in this form." I admit, pushing myself unconsciously closer to the source of heat.

"Did you get to spend much time with him?" Axel just leans back on my bed, taking me with him, until we are both are comfortably laying down snuggled against one another.

"Yeah. I got more than I could have asked for. I mean, how many others are there who get a second chance to spend time with their fathers after they lose them." There is an ache in my chest where my heart should have been, but I can't seems to understand why I am getting this feeling.

"Demyx, you'll just have to double your resolve to help complete Kingdom Hearts. Do it for him. Got that memorized?"

"Thanks, Axel." I manage a small smile as he runs a finger over my cheek, before bringing the leather clad digit to hid mouth. And in a move that I find completely perplexing, Axel's small pink tongue darts out and licks the tip of his glove.

"Your tears taste like the ocean." His voice is quiet, and I can't be sure if that comment was supposed to be heard by me or not. I involuntarily let out a shudder at the sound of his voice combined with the visual of his tongue dancing on the tip of his finger. If he wasn't a little more careful, Axel might be spending the rest of the night making things up to me.

"Axel." I whisper for no apparent reason, causing his bright emerald eyes to meet my own.

"Demy? Is everything alright? You're shivering." The tone of his voice betrays the concern that he has been attempting to hide, and as he pulls me closer to his body and his heat source. But that last little bit of concern is all I need to push me over the edge.

I shake my head, unsure if this is what I want, before I come to a realization. The doubts must only be echoes of emotions. I don't have a heart, so I might as well act on these urges before I meet my end as well.

"What can I do for you?" the concern in his voice sounds almost foreign from the voice that I normally hear, and it is nice to hear it for once.

Without hesitation, I answer Axel's question with an answer that I am sure that he is not expecting. "Please fuck me." I whisper, grabbing his coat and nuzzling my face into it.

"What?!" he exclaims, sitting up abruptly, taking me with him.

"Please, Axel? You have to help me get my mind off of him." I whisper, feeling the tears pooling at the corners of my eyes, threatening to fall. The look on his face is one of udder confusion, and if it hadn't been such a serious situation, I would have laughed at his face, all contorted in confusion like that.

"So, you think that if I fuck you, you will forget about Vex…I mean Even? Maybe only temporarily, but…" Axel trailed off as I began to run my hand up his leather clad thigh. "What about Zexion? Isn't this wrong, not matter if we have emotions or not?" The voice cracks with nervousness as my hand makes its way around to the front zipper of his coat. I rub my fingers in slow circles over every part I touch, and even if his voice is denying what I am asking of him, the shudders of pleasure running through his body indicate that he wants this too.

"Like you said, Zexy and I are being forced apart too. Please Axel? I really need this." I ask in a whimper, removing my hands from its ministrations, earning a needy moan from Axel's lips. One by one, I remove the black gloves from his hands, throwing them across the room to be dealt with later. I know that Axel never allows people to see him without his gloves, he finds his bare hands to be very personal. I lightly run my own fingers over his longer ones, earning another, more passion filled groan from him. And with that groan, I know that I have him.

"But, Roxy…" my chest feels hollow with the mention of the blond boy, and I need to figure out a way to still stay on Axel's good side and get what I want too.

"Please, Axel? I don't want any foreplay or anything like that, I just need to forget." I whimper, moving my fingers over the slight bulge in his pants, teasing him with my featherlike touch. I can feel the tremors going through his body, the last of his resolve melting away with them.

I hear a sigh, and tilt my head to meet his eyes. "Fine. It's only because I feel so fucking guilty." He grumbles before wrapping his arms around me, rolling us until I was lying on top of him. The contact between us feels incredible, and from just the minor touches, I let out a gasp of pleasure, before I begin to create some much needed friction between our bodies. The reaction in Axel's pants in answered by my own, as I start to grind our hips together in a rhythmic motion. With my arms supporting me on either side of Axel's torso, I am able to keep my focus on Axel's face, which is at the moment skewed in pleasure. My thrusts are slow and almost forceful; I need for him to be able to feel everything that is happening between our bodies. I continue to push my pelvis into his, the leather pants as well as his open coat making the only sound in the room other than our heavy panting.

"Demy." My name falls breathlessly from his lips as his deft hands mirror my earlier ministrations, running up my thighs and rubbing small circles before coming to rest on my hips. Over the pleasure induced haze in my brain, I feel his boney hands reach up under my black t-shirt and delve under the waistband of my leather pants. With the first true skin to skin contact, I let out a pleasure filled groan and pick up speed with my thrusting, only to find his bare hands constraining me in a still position.

"Axel, please?" I moan, trying everything to let him allow the movement between is to resume. This earns me a slight chuckle from the man beneath me as he begins to roll us over, allowing him to be in the dominating position. The thought of being dominated by Axel causes me to shudder with anticipation.

"You aren't very patient, are you?" he whispers, before sliding the zipper of my coat down until it finally gives, and quickly I shrug it off of my shoulders and push it on to the floor to join Axel's gloves, my shirt following shortly there after. There is still way too much black fabric surrounding us at the moment as my fingers run up the arms of Axel's coat, feeling every little wrinkle, the smoothness of the leather comforting my calloused hands. His arms are long and firm, I can feel the hardened muscle through the thick material, and I can also feel the ever present heat radiating off of my superior. Nimble fingers deftly work quickly to remove the interfering article of clothing, tossing across the room, unaware and uncaring of where it landed. The redhead wore no shirt under the coat, and I recall him telling me one time that it made his body temperature too high if he did so.

"Demyx!" his voice is airy as my hands run over the alabaster shoulders, using only the slightest touch to earn such a response. Attempting to test my limits, I run my fingers down the pale chest of the redhead and every time my digits get close to the hardened pink nipples, I hear him take it a breath of pleasure. These actions cause Axel to resume the action that I had been praying for. Our hips grind together relentlessly, both our arousals still trapped in the confines of our leather pants, but the friction is enough for both of us to moan out in pleasure. Wanting to be in control once again, I use the same technique as he had only moments earlier to flip us over, so that I am on top once more.

I can feel the sweat forming on my bare chest and on the back of my neck. My hair is starting to stick to the back of my neck, and I can see the red hair of my superior beginning to do the same.

"Axel." I whisper, increasing the speed of my thrusts, the feel of his encased cock grinding against my own is a feeling unable to be described by words. My hands continue down his chest, over his extremely sensitized stomach causing him to buck his hips harder into mine, the action earning a deep groan to fall from my lips.

"Off!" he demands, his hands grabbing my hips violently, causing us both to stop in our tracks. Breathlessly, I crawl off of him, and using my nimble fingers, I skilfully undo the button and zipper of the tight leather pants, earning a hiss as I unintentionally brush over his hardened member. I grin at him as my fingers hook inside the waistband and begin to pull down. Without prompting, I feel Axel lift his hips off of my bed, and I eagerly remove the last of the clothing that graze my partner's body. His hardened cock springs out to great me, and all I can think about is how much I can't wait to feel it deep inside of me.

Axel starts to pull himself into a sitting position, but I place a hand on his shoulder and push him back down with a shake of my head. I know that if I allow him to help me, this would become a lot more than it should be. I had to remind myself just that, that it was just the fuck, only to forget and nothing more. Quickly I remove my own clothing, eager to get on with this. I want to feel him inside me, the need blinding all my other senses. And in an instant, I am kneeling over him again. I know that this is going to hurt, it has been so long, and I've given myself no preparation what so ever.

"Demyx, we've got to stretch you." He whispers, running naked fingers over my lower back, sending chills through my body before running down and dancing over the swell of my ass.

"I need to feel this, Axel. Please." I plead, a sad smile playing on my lips. Saying that, I lift myself onto my knees, and hover over his swollen member, the head lightly touching my puckered entrance. I shudder in anticipation before reaching below me with one hand and grabbing hold of his weeping cock, positioning it so that I can slide down on it.

"Demy." I look deep into his emerald eyes and see the concern they hold for me. One hand is held out to me, and I gratefully meet it with my own free hand, quickly entwining our fingers and squeezing tightly. With the added support of our linked hands, I slowly begin to sink down onto Axel's length, a familiar pain shooting through me all the way up my spine. It really has been too long and momentarily, I see Zexion's face flash in front of my vision, leaving just as quickly. The pain as his head enters completely causes me to let out a shaky breath and I feel Axel squeeze my hand tightly in reassurance. I pause and allow my body to get readjusted to this type of intrusion, but in a second thought, I push myself quickly down on the thick length, and I cry out a little in pain. My breath becomes jagged and short, the burning in my backside shooting through my whole body. Tears prick at the corner of my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall.

"Axel." I whisper in a breathless voice before I feel a warm finger rubbing under my eye, gathering the tears onto his thumb. After the few drops of water are wiped away, the hand moves and cups the back of my head, fingers burying themselves deep into my hair, the warm digits massaging my scalp in an attempt to direct my thoughts away from the pain that I am feeling.

"Take your time, Demyx. No rush." He tells me, yet I know that it must be difficult for him to do so. I stay still for another few minutes, letting my body adjust to his size. When the pain had started to subside, I lift myself up a little before sliding back down, earning a gasp of pleasure out of the redhead. The gasp was enough for me to indicate that I should continue. Taking in a deep breath, I begin to slide up and down at a quickened pace, the feel of his cock sliding in and out of me, making me breathe out in pleasure, my body finally accepting the intrusion with vigour.

"Axel!" I cry as I ark my back in an effort to get him to hit that one spot deep inside me. As I pace my thrusts a little faster, I feel Axel squeeze my hand before the one cupping my head moved down my neck, leaving a trail of heat as it travelled down my shoulders, over my back and finally down to my hip, settling only inches from where I need to be touched the most. "Please?"

I earn a grin from the older Nobody, before the questing hand finally lands on its destination, the warm hand wrapping its long fingers around my cock, and it begins to stroke in a pace that matches mine, the pain now all but forgotten. And just as he starts pumping, Axel begins to thrust his hips up in time with my own. And as I push myself down as far as I can go, Axel thrusts up, and finally I feel him hit that spot that I have been aiming for since we started. I cry out in pleasures as white sparks appear in my vision and all coherent thought is wiped from my head. All I can think about is how I can get him to hit that spot again. I hear a moan of pleasure from beneath me and I can't help but answer with one of my own. With my back arched and Axel meeting me thrust for thrust, we are able to hit that spot each and every time our hips meet, insuring that this is not going to last long.

"Holy fuck, Dem!" I hear a final groan from the man below me before I feel him release his hot seed into me, and with a final thrust to that spot and a hard stroke to my cock, I join Axel in the white bliss, shooting my load onto his awaiting chest with a cry of his name.

Breathing heavily, I fall forward to rest on his chest, uncaring of the stickiness that is between us. My vision is still dancing with sparks from our intense session, and I can feel his chest heaving with exhaustion as well. "Thanks." I whisper, and remove him from my body.

"You're welcome." He replies, pulling me into his warm arms and holding me tightly. The silence is broken only by our harsh breathing, a contentment falling over us.

"Hey, Axel…"I trail off, breaking the quietness after a few minutes, my head still resting on his shoulder.

"Yes, Demy?" as he speaks, I feel his shoulder vibrate and it makes me grin.

"Why did you become a Nobody?" I know that is a weird after sex question, but I really want to know. I feel him take in a deep breath, and for a moment, I doubt he is going to answer me.

"I watched my entire family fall to the darkness, and in a revenge fuelled rage, I dove in and was swallowed up." I could tell that there was more to the story, but I didn't press it. "Why? What brought this on all of a sudden?"

"I knew Dad wasn't dead. I could tell, so I went to search for him. I think that it was my passion to find him that allowed me to become one. Do you think that he knew that?" I whisper, finding no more tears to fall, yet the rain outside let them fall for me.

Axel just squeezes me tighter and nuzzles his face into my hair. "Yeah, Demyx. I think that he did."

* * *

I know that everyone is looking forward to the next chapter of Accident, but Joker5253 and I started on this and just couldn't stop. I'm about halfway through the next chapter, as well as about the same on Key. Key will probably conclude with this next chapter, but Accident will continue for a while. I can't promise when either will be out, but I will try my hardest to make it as soon as possible. Thanks for all the lovely support on these, and I will try to get the next chapters of both out soon! Toodles! 


End file.
